NCISXmen
by Merey
Summary: I decided to try something different. This is an NCIS/Xmen crossover. Fair warning. Dont come complaining to me about how they dont go together.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So I got really bored and decided to try something different. This is an NCIS/Xmen crossover. Fair warning. Dont come complaining to me about how they dont go together. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple enough. This is mostly about tony. Maybe some gibbs.

So backround story. Tony is gibbs adobted son and is 18 years old. Shannon and kelly are still alive and gibbs adobted tony when he was thirteen after his father went to jail for killing a naval officer. Gibbs works at ncis and the team still exists excluding Tony.

So this is just a teaser. Enjoy my 64 words!

I don't own NCIS or Xmen. I'm getting no profit out of this whatsoever.

* * *

Fire.

Burning. Everywhere.

He couldn't breath. He couldn't see. He was suffocating.

That's what he woke up to.

It had all started like a normal night.

But wait. That's how it always starts, doesn't it?

The normal, monotonous life interrupted by a terrible accident. But it wasn't an accident. It was his fault.

He destroyed his family.

He was the reason this was happening.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**okay. so next chapter. little more detail this time. have fun!**

**I don't own NCIS or Xmen. No profit came out of this. **

**Italics is tony's thoughts.**

* * *

Fire

Burning

Everywhere

Tony DiNozzo woke with a yell, opening his eyes to see everyone in his 5th period calculus class staring at him. As he unstuck his face from his paper, the laughter started.

_Damn. I must look like an idiot. _

To make things even worse, his teacher was looking at him with wrath in her eyes.

Mrs. Steinruck. She's 67 years old, way past the age she should have retired (in his opinion at least) and she hated him. She had written him up three times this year for sleeping in class.

"Mr. DiNozzo! Would you like to explain to the class what you were dreaming about for the last hour that made you grunt and scream like a wild animal?"

Silence

_Fuck._

"On the other hand you can just take this up to the office and you can catch up on your sleep there." Mrs. Steinruck said as she stuck a referral slip in his face.

"Well yes Ma'am!"

Tony said with a mock salute and a cocky grin.

He gathered his things off his desk and sauntered towards the door, gaining a few stray looks from the young women of the class. He winked at the blonde one with the low cut shirt and opened the door. As the thought went through his head that he had gotten through that ordeal relatively unscathed, Mrs. Steinruck called his name.

"Oh and Tony, I'm going to need to see you after class tomorrow to discuss your punishment. With your parents."

_Fuck it all to hell._

He didn't even bother going to the office. There was no point. They would just send him out ten minutes later. No, he just went to his car, sat there, and thought. He thought about the dreams he'd been having the past month. They were vivid dreams of fire and burning. But strangely enough, they didn't scare him. They were almost comforting when he was under stress. It wasn't the dreams he had a problem with. It was the fact that when he woke up he was just as tired as when he went to bed. He was being starved of sleep and it was affecting his life. He didn't know what to do. His whole life was falling apart. He was arguing with Shannon and Jethro everyday because of his failing calculus grade. But it wasn't just the dreams. It was the feelings that came with them. Like something lurking just under his skin when he got angry. He could barely control it. And he knew sooner or later it would come out and destroy his whole life.

* * *

**thanks for reading! hope you liked it... :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**yet another chapter! enjoy! **

* * *

That afternoon when he opened the door, Tony knew he was screwed. Jethro was not happy. A suspect he had known was guilty had a rock solid alibi and not even the Gibbs' stare had broken the man. Now he was going to get away with 6 murders, 2 of which had been naval officers. Needless to say he was pissed.

As he walked through the house, something barreled into him. It was his little sister, Kelly. She was unusually hyper this afternoon and was jumping up and down with worry in her eyes. Just as Kelly opened her mouth to tell him what was wrong, his adopted father called his name from the kitchen.

"Tony. You need to come in here now."

_Oh no oh no oh no ohno ohnononononononono_

His teacher had called.

_Shit_

He was screwed.

He walked into the kitchen with his head bowed in shame. He couldn't bear to see the anger that was surely in his adopted parents eyes.

He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for it to start.

Gibbs started.

"Tony."

"Tony. Look at me."

Tony reluctantly looked up at his father. Instead of seeing anger though, he just saw disappointment and ……a little sadness. God it made him angry. It wasn't his fault this was happening.

"Tony. How could you let this happen? Do you realize your failing calculus? This is your future Tony! Not some girl or basketball game! You can't just throw it away. In a couple of months you'll be applying for college. Do you still want to go to Yale? Harvard? Well right now, it's not going to happen. "

At this point, Gibbs was right in his face. Yelling. Loudly.

He could barely control himself. He could feel himself getting angry. It was as if he was heating up, the pressure slowly building in his head. It hurt. Really badly.

After a pause he started again, this time his tone softer.

"Tony. You are brilliant. We all know that for a fact. We just want to know why you are doing this. You've been on a steady decline since the beginning of this school year. Please tell us what's wrong. We just want to help."

Tony stared into his father's eyes. He knew his plea was genuine. And yet he couldn't bring himself to answer truthfully. His fear of rejection and loss of love was too much. And the pressure. It was almost unbearable now. He had to get away.

"Nothing is wrong. I just haven't been sleeping well. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'll get better. I promise." Tony said in a monotone.

Gibbs looked at him. He knew it was a lie. And yet he couldn't bring himself to pursue it. It had been a long day and he was tired.

"Okay Tony. Go on to bed and we'll discuss this in the morning."

Gibbs said defeat coloring his tone.

Tony stood up and started the long walk to his room. The pressure was building still. But now it was in his hands not just his head. It burned and ached.

_God! What is happening to me?_

Suddenly it was too much. It hurt and he was doing all he could to hold it in. It was agony.

He was hot. Burning.

He swayed and all of the sudden the floor was rushing up towards him but it wasn't there. He continued to tumble down the stairs until he came to a screeching halt at the bottom. The agony, the pressure was still there. And then it became too much. The last thing he heard was his father screaming to call ducky.

* * *

**hope you like it. please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi again. Read, review.**

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

God.

What a horrible day. First his suspect had outsmarted him which rarely happened. And then Abby had announced she was going to quit unless he went home and got some sleep.

When he got home, Gibbs went inside to find his wife talking to his adopted son's calculus teacher. He had fallen asleep in class. Again. And this time he hadn't even bothered to go to the office this time. Apparently he just got in his car and drove off. He just didn't understand. Tony was never like this. He was popular. He did his homework. Aced all his classes. Even played football and basketball. But lately he started to slack. He had lost weight and seemed tired. And he was failing calculus, which was strange because tony usually excelled in math.

And now he was reading Tony the riot act. He knew most of what he was saying was untrue, that Tony would still get into a damn good university with the grades he had now. Yet he didn't stop. He wanted to know why now. Why do this now?

But Tony wasn't paying attention.

Screw it he thought to himself.

After tony gave his speech about how he was fine and dandy Gibbs gave up.

"Okay Tony. Go on to bed and we'll discuss this in the morning."

Tony stood up and began a slow trudge up to his room.

Gibbs stood up and turned to Shannon who had been sitting at the bar, crying silently.

He walked over to her and grabbed her in a hug.

All of the sudden he heard a crash come from the stars. He took off in a run, thinking through all the scenarios of what could be wrong. But with everything that he had thought of nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Tony.

Tony was lying at the bottom of the stairs, clutching his head in agony.

Tony. His strong, stubborn little boy screaming in pain.

He could barely draw in a breath.

Gibbs ran and skidded to a halt on his knees at Tony's side. The first thing he did was put a hand on his son's forehead. Tony was unconscious but _thank god_ breathing.

_God. He's burning up._

Tony's head was almost too hot to touch. And yet he didn't call an ambulance. Gibbs screamed at his wife to call Ducky while he cradled his son's head in his lap.

By the time Ducky arrived, Gibbs had Tony lain out on the couch with only his boxers on while he pressed a wet towel across his chest and arms. Tony was shivering violently despite his obvious fever. After Ducky's once over, it was determined that Tony had a cold and that his fall down the stairs had left him with no permanent damage.

"Duck"

"Duck"

"Ducky!!"

Jethro had to practically scream at Ducky to get his attention.

"Yes Jethro. I'm listening." Ducky answered while tending to Tony.

"He'll be okay, won't he?"

"Yes Jethro. Our young Anthony is ailed with a bout of the flu and his tumble down the stairs did nothing to help. Just watch his temperature and keep him home for a couple days. He'll be fine."

Gibbs' gut was telling him it was something more, but he trusted his old friend's judgment.

_God. I hope he's right. _

_

* * *

_

**hope you liked it. review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay. another one. have fun. **

**I dont own ncis or xmen. **

* * *

Gibbs POV

After making sure Tony was settled in for the night, Gibbs finally made it to bed. The stress of whatever was going on with his oldest child was tiring. He was looking forward to a good night's sleep. Maybe then he could deal with his son. Maybe then he could help.

But god seemed to have different plans for him that night.

Gibbs had always been a light sleeper. So when he woke up to a creaking in the sealing, he wasn't surprised. What he was surprised at was the smoke coming through the crack under the door. He hurriedly woke Shannon and told her to run outside. Running through the flames to Kelly's room he thought about Tony.

_I'm choosing one child over the other._

He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and flung the door to Kelly's room open. He found, to his horror, his daughters bed was covered in flames. He hastily put out the flames and ran outside with Kelly. By the time he managed to get outside, the fire department had responded.

_A little bit late._

He gently put Kelly down on a stretcher and ran back towards the house. When Gibbs turned to go get his son, a fireman grabbed him.

"Sir, please you can't go back in there. The flames are too intense for even us to go in." the fireman said calmly.

"Nothing in there is alive anymore."

Those words strummed through Gibbs head, over and over and over.

_Nothing in there is alive anymore. Nothing. Alive. Tony. Tony. Tony. _

_My boy. _

_My son. _

_Dead. _

_Burned. _

_Because of me. _

_My fault. _

_I chose Kelly. _

_My fault he's dead. _

_

* * *

_

**hope you liked it. :) review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**god you people must think I'm such a dork updating so much. well.....get over it. heres the next chapter. and i know its moving really slow. I'm getting to the exciting stuff with tony's powers. just be patient. :) **

**I don't own NCIS or Xmen. no profit was made off this. **

* * *

Tony POV

Tony woke to burning.

Everywhere.

This time it wasn't a dream.

Fire was streaming out of his hands in never ending streaks. He couldn't control it.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. Smoke was clouding his vision. He staggered off of the couch. Tony stumbled through the Smokey haze, trying to suck in air and failing miserably. He saw a broken window. He figured his family had made it out.

Slowly, his brain processed that his family had left him. Alone. In their burning home.

_Maybe they don't care. They left me. Abandoned by people I love._

Tony meandered towards the front door slowly. He was starting to see black dots. His slow thought process finally figured that was a bad thing. He sped up.

_Why haven't I gotten burned yet?_

Tony knew something was wrong. He knew for a fact he should be on the floor in agony. His skin should be withering into wisps.

After many trips and slips he finally made it to the front door.

Tony managed to get it open and stumbled out into the front lawn. He collapsed. He couldn't breathe. He hurt. Everywhere. And nowhere at all. He knew he should be dead. The flame was too hot.

And yet he wasn't. It was this thought that encouraged him to get up.

He looked up to see flashing lights. He walked towards them until he found a fireman. The man had his back turned to him, looking down on someone on a stretcher. Tony grabbed the man's shoulder. The fireman managed to turn in time to catch a collapsing Tony. The last thing Tony saw before passing out was his little sister lain out on the stretcher, burns covering half her face.

_Oh god. What have I done?_

* * *

Fireman POV

I got to the fire as a man ran out of the flames with his daughter cradled in his arms. The man ran to the ambulance, placing the little girl gently on a stretcher. He started running back towards the burning house. I hopped off the truck just in time to catch the man. He started yelling about how his son was still in there and he had to save him. The man continued to struggle until I saw Brandon, a fellow fireman, shake his head at me slowly.

"Sir, please you can't go back in there. The flames are too intense for even us to go in.

"Nothing in there is alive anymore."

The man's struggle suddenly got weaker and then completely seized.

I had just told a man his son was dead in the worst way possible. Guilt churned in my gut. How could I be so insensitive?

The man gradually sank down until he was on his knees, sobbing into the ground.

Feeling like I was intruding on a private moment, I walked over to the paramedics to see the girl.

When I saw her I felt even worse.

She had bad burns covering the whole left side of her body.

I felt so much sympathy for this man. He had lost one child and the other was in for a long rehabilitation. I stood staring at the child for a long time. I turned as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around to see a teenage boy in nothing but his boxers, soot covering his whole body.

This must be the man's son.

But that was impossible. Nothing could have survived that flame. I caught the boy as he fell.

I cradled him in my arms gently, wary of any injuries he might have. I ran him over to the paramedics and placed him on a stretcher. The paramedics quickly went to work on him.

I ran over to the man as fast as I could.

I stood stuttering, not knowing what to say. The man turned to me with a cold stare and tears shadowing his eyes.

"Sir, I don't know how, but your son made it out."

"He's alive."

* * *

**hope you liked it. review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know its been a long time.....Sorry. Been really busy. Have fun :)**

* * *

He was suffocating.

Desperately sucking in air, sputtering like a fish, but nothing was helping.

Tony slowly cracked open his crusty eyes and took in his surroundings.

He was laying on some sort of examination table in the middle of a white, sterile, almost lab like room. A slow beeping sound came from beside him. Tony looked down at his chest. It was covered in various tubes and wires. On his abdomen though was a large white bandage covering his whole left side.

It took him a long time to realize the beeping was his heart.

Slowly he tried to move his head off the table, only to discover it was strapped down with a band across his forehead. Panicking, he realized his whole body was strapped down to the table by large padded restraints around his hands, feet, chest, and thighs.

_God god god god god_

_Dad_

_Help_

_Please_

A sudden flashback startled him. He saw flames surrounding him. A feeling of abandonment he couldn't quite remember feeling.

_My Dad abandoned me. _

_Betrayal_

_Hurt_

But he didn't remember that.

He started struggling against the bonds, trying desperately to break free. He knew it was futile. He was weak and already starting to tire.

Where was his dad? Why was he here?

Vaguely, he could hear the monitors screaming at his sudden outbreak.

Someone burst into the room. Unable to move his head tony could not see who it was.

He hoped it was his Father. His father would make everything better. He would make it all go away.

"Tony! Damn it. Stop! " Someone with a gruff voice snapped at him.

The harshness of the voice made him stop struggling. It was not his Dad.

The feeling of abandonment returned. It curled around his heart like a rope and squeezed. Tighter and tighter.

Nothing could be heard in the room, except for the steady beat of Tony's heart monitor.

The footsteps of the man that tony couldn't see got closer to his table/bed/ thing he was laying on.

Tony decided he had been quiet long enough.

"Hey. Dude. Cool it. I don't know who you are or why I'm here. But you should really let me go. Once my Dad finds me, you will not be a happy human being."

He finished with a cocky smile, despite the pain and exhaustion.

The response he got was strange. Tony had expected threats, pain, torture, or some other unpleasant thing. But what he got shocked him the most, Concern.

"Tony."

The words were spoken with love and tenderness.

The man suddenly moved into his line of vision.

He was gruff, muscular, and completely terrifying to the naked eye.

But if you looked closely you could see the tenderness in his eyes. The love and concern. For him. And that scared Tony the most.

The man must have seen Tony's fright. Slowly, the man's hand came up to brush the side of his face. Tony tried to flinch away but was unable to.

The man's next question startled him the most.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

As the man said this and stroked the side of his face, the other arm came around to slowly put an injector up to his arm and push gently.

As Tony's vision tunneled and his mind became fuzzy, he felt the light brush of a kiss against his forehead.

His last coherent thought was shockingly not one of fear, but of trust and safety.

* * *

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
